


This wasn’t suppose to happen

by Shadowcrest



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrest/pseuds/Shadowcrest
Summary: What would happen to Charles after Henry is presumed dead
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn’t suppose to happen. Charles Calvin, ace pilot for the military. He has worked under galeforce since he first joined. He did like his job but it could be boring Sometimes. That all change when one day galeforce wanted to recruit someone. The famous thief Henry stickmin to take down the tophats. He succeeded on getting the info but for once someone listened to his crazy plans. They were able to arrest the right hand man soon after but weren’t able to go after the leader. He didn’t mind, it just meant more missions with Henry.

He and Henry worked on a lot of mission, they hang out together and the pilot was falling for the thief. He was gonna ask Henry out when Henry disappeared. Nobody could find him. He was gone for about a week till the news came. Charles was at a mission in Canada, just a delivery for foreign allies. When he came back he found something out that he wish he never knew. Henry was at the wall. He tried to escape but he failed and now is presumed dead. Charles was devastated. He could’ve helped him, he was right there. But galeforce said this mission was important. It really wasn’t. He remembers wanting to go find Henry but the general said that he had other missions that needed to be done, he said they would find him but they didn’t He could’ve save him but he couldn’t cause of his stupid mission. He decided to do something crazy

When they captured the right hand man he was kept on there military base. He was about to be transferred to a prison. Charles knew he had to be quick, he grabbed his stuff, anything he could get on the tophats, and the keys to his helicopter. He stuck to the shadows of the night as not to be seen. He went to the tent rhm was being kept in, the right hand man was just starting at the ceiling before he noticed Charles

“Your not the usual, are you here to transfer me to the prison?” Right hand man says. Charles responds with “no, I want to break you it but, I need your word as soon as we get out you won’t kill me” rhm was surprised and laughed. “So the government rat has finally gone rouge! what if I don’t, what will you do then” Charles knew he would say, he response with “I will have to restrain you and take you by forces I suggest you pick the latter.” The rhm responds with “alright fine, just get me out of here”.

Charles was glad he didn’t have to use his sleeping dart yet. He unlocks the cell and leads rhm to the his helicopter. He gets in and turns on the helicopter. That probably woke a few people up, he needed to leave quick. He was able to get up and out of there quickly. They were flying for a bit till Charles put the helicopter on autopilot and said “alright since were on a government helicopter were going to need to let them know were friendly, do you know any channels to contact the Tophats” he was about the turn towards rhm when he felt a punch to the face. So he lied about that promise, I guess he had to do it know. He secretly grabbed his sleeping dart and and rhm put him in a chock hold he stabbed the dart into his arm.

Right hand man looked surprised then went limp, Charles was strong enough to move rhm to a seat. Hopefully he is down for awhile. Now he needed to find the channels. For the next three hours he spent flying while trying to find a channel, he noticed the airship, but didn’t have a channel yet so he tried to contact them threw an open channel. He heard rhm starting to wake up. He said “hello tophat, I have an offer for you. I was able to rescue your rhm, I’ll give him to you in exchange for a boarding on to your ship so I could join.” He waited a few minutes till he heard a response, he was allowed to board via cargo. He got in and they leader came out and when he saw right hand man he didn’t look happy I said “I’m sorry for the sleeping dart, he attacked me even when he said he would so I had tor Restrain him So I would be knocked out or killed. I’m very sorry for what I did.” The leader looked less angry but then said “you are a weird one pilot, but for now I have other things to deal with so take him to the brig” a tophat grabbed Charles and walked him to a cell and locked him away.

This went better then expecting, they took away his headphones, his helicopter keys and the information he brought. When the leader is done he’ll probably question him. He thought of Henry, he was so sad that he would never be able to tell him. All that was left was to wait to see if they let him join


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finds out some thing he wish he didn’t

A week ago Henry was in the wall, he shouldn’t have been since he had a pardon. The warden was crazy, so when he escaped the warden went to kill Henry and assumed he had died. After he was left alone Henry tried his best to get to America, he didn’t get there till a week later. When he got back he found out what happened. Henry walked into galeforce tent, after explaining what happened Henry asked where Charles was. Galeforce couldn’t look Henry in the eyes when he said “a week ago right hand man escaped, Charles is presumed dead. That broke Henry. Henry ran to Charles quarters. usually could rewind time if he or something bad happen but this time he couldn’t at the moment. Henry looked around and saw a picture of him and Charles. Henry broke down crying. “It was to late” Henry kept repeating “It’s to late to confess I missed my chance” Henry said in between the sobs. 

After a week Henry decided to stay in the military to honor Charles memory. Another few days past and he’s given a mission to infiltrate a jungle base of the tophats. A lot of tophats have been gathering there and it gave the location to the base away. He finds the building to the base and finds a vent that leads inside. He is passing threw the vent and he heard conversation. “Man I can’t believe the rocket is almost ready” said one toppat “yeah it’s gonna be huge for the clan I’m so excited” said the other. Henry realize that would make the tophats unreachable. He had to tell the general fast. As Henry crawled he heard the vent creaking and the vent collapse. The fall knocked the wind out of him. Henry got up and looked around. Empty he thought, he was very lucky in that regard. though he looked outside and saw nothing, so he sneakily walked around till he was found by a toppat. Before Henry could stop them an alarm was triggered. Henry had to go now.

Henry quickly looked for an exit while running. As he was running he saw a familiar sight. red Headphones, Charles headphones. “He’s alive, oh god he’s alive.” Henry thought. Before Henry could call to him, more Toppats were chasing him. He needed to tell the general. Henry made a dash for the vents and was able to escape. When Henry got back to base he went straight to General Galeforce. “General Galeforce I would like to report what I found from my recent mission.” Henry said, the general responds with “what is it Henry”. Henry says “I found out that the toppats are planning to launch a rocket soon, that’s why people were going to that base” Henry shows galeforce the recorded conversation “I also found something else, I saw Charles in the base, I could only catch a glimpse but I believe Charles was kidnapped by the toppats”. 

Galeforce was surprised at first. He was also mourning Charles so him being alive was great. Galeforce was able to get a mission to rescue Charles. Galeforce said He was most likely being held on the airship as it was a safe way to hold prisoners that were high ranking in military. He was able to get through the balcony, he was able to reach the brig but the only person there was Dave. He was able to use what he was given to open Dave's cell door. “Hey I notice your still in this cell, so I’m letting you out and rescue you” Henry says. it looks like Dave is on the verge of tears, Henry checks to see if he needs help to walk “it’s gonna be alright the military is here ,but there one question I must ask was there a prisoner called Charles in here with you” Dave shakes his head yes. “Ok once we get out of here I have a few question.” Henry radios saying that Charles was here but isn’t anymore, there was another prisoner, I need to head back to the helicopter. There heading to the cargo and there was a bunch of toppata. The cargo bay door was open, Henry called for a flash bomb, before it when off Henry covered his and Dave’s eyes. 

when it was safe to look henry saw the door open and saw Charles. Henry decide to split off, Henry knew if he got captured he could escape. He gave Dave a parachute, and told him to go. Dave jumped and was able to get the parachute up. though more toppats surrounded Henry and he got captured. The bay closed and Henry was brought to a room. Henry was cuffed to the table he thought what he could do to escape and get Charles. A few minutes later, Rhm walked in saying “I didn't expect you would give yourself up. I personally would throw you off the airship but there is a person that wants to see you” rhm then walked out. Henry though maybe it was Reginald. it would make sense, but why wouldn't he just throw henry off the airship, it didn't make sense. henry was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and in walked Charles, he was wearing a black toppat with his signature red headphones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, I believe Ive gotten better at writing but any feedback is good


End file.
